Say You Love Me
by Rits1437
Summary: Guys...this one's a story on Dareya. A story about friendship, fun, and love. Anyone who is a true Dareya fan would surely not like to miss this one ;) R and R, Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone, so how are you all? I hope you must be fine. Guys this is a story on Dareya, from last few days actually not days from last few weeks there hasn't been a story on dareya or may be one or two. But seriously, nowadays not many people write on them, those who write are disappointed by the current track and take ages of time to update their stories. Hence out of sheer despondency I'm writing a story on dareya and to your happiness it will not be any tragic or sad story, it will be a very fun filled romantic one. You can say a Rom-com(haha). And to my advantage I have not been watching CID for the last two months, so I don't know whatsoever that is happening in it hence I will be writing it with a fresh mind, you can expect a lot of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: I know there are very few fans of dareya, at least in this archieve. So those who don't like them please don't read it. Yes but I do have a idea for you guys, you can imagine daya sir the way he looked in 2003-04 you may just like dareya because then they make a perfect couple and why I am saying this because I have got a response such that they just don't look like a couple so If I could then I'll make them look like it for you people.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"**Say You Love Me"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Background/Setting:

It's set in the period of 2003-04, with everything the same as it is used to be. Our angry Acp sir, Duo's jokes on him and their pranks on fredie, just few inclusions done in it for its betterment. Forensic department will have an ensemble cast of Dr. Niyati and Dr. Salunkhe, arey haan how can I forget tarika(haha). Muskaan is also there as a good friend of Daya(it is necessary for the story) along with purvi, sachin and vivek.

Daya is on an undercover mission from two months and it is such a high profile one that he is not supposed to contact anyone while on the mission, so nobody knows about him from the last two months. Neither acp sir nor his best buddy abhijeet, no one of them has any news of him whatsoever. They just knew one thing that he was on a secret mission sent by dcp sir and he would come any time after his job gets over. He was ordered by dcp sir to inform him the day before he was arriving till then no phone call. Abhijeet was missing his brother badly and acp sir used to assure him, well everyone was missing him but they knew that he will soon come.

Shreya had joined the team just one month before and hence she did not knew about this. She thought that their team included everyone who was to be there in the bureau and forensic lab at the present time. She did not had any clue at all there was someone by the name of Daya who was her senior who was also in their team rather the team was incomplete without him. Other members used to talk with abhijeet about daya but not in presence of her as acp sir ordered them not to tell her about it as she was new in there.

One month had passed since shreya arrived and she was now good friends with purvi and muskaan. They used to go outdoors together for shopping and used to have a lot of fun though shreya used to notice a bit of sadness on muskaan's face as she used to miss daya(good friends guys something like abhi-daya) and sometimes asked her why she looks sad but muskaan used to ignore it as it was her job.

* * *

><p><strong>STORY:<strong>

SCENE 1:

It is a normal day in bureau, everybody is doing their respective works. Acp sir has not yet arrived. Abhijeet is studying a old case, completely engrossed in the file. Vivek as usual teasing fredie about his wife, having fun and leaving fredie confused, sachin intervening in middle so as to stop them from further fight and insisting them to do some work. Purvi, muskaan and shreya busy with their computers, updating the databases.

Soon acp sir arrives and everyone wish him good morning. He nods, wishes them and goes inside in his cabin, in the way calling abhijeet in. As abhijeet enters in his cabin, the first thing he see is the wide smiling face of acp sir which is missing from the last two months. And being an intelligent cop, he knows the reason behind this smiling face of acp sir which is back after almost three months time so without further thinking more, he straight away asks "Sir, daya kab aa raha hai?"

Acp sir replies, "wo aaj hi aa raha hai abhijeet aaj main late isiliye hua kyunki main chitrole sahab ke saath tha. Unhone mujhe bulaaya tha aur bataya ki daya aaj aane waala hai".

Hearing this abhijeet smiles so broadly that his smile is enough to prove every inch of his happiness. He is very happy and excited. He is going to meet his brother after two long months which seemed as if it is two births for him but nevertheless today he is coming and so abhijeet has every reason to be happy. He again asks, "pr sir chitrole sir ko kaise pata chala?"

Acp: unhe kal raat daya ka phone aaya tha aur daya ne bataya ki wo aaj aa raha h.

Abhijeet(excitingly): waah sir ye toh bohut khushi ki baat hai main abhi jaakar sbko batata hu.

Acp(replies hurriedly): nhi abhijeet ruko hum inko aise nhi batayenge. Zara dekho inn sabko inke chehre kaise naraz dikhte h agar hum inhe abhi batayenge toh ye khush toh zarur hoge pr main chahta hu ki ye aur zyaada khush ho isiliye hum ye baat kisiko nahi bolenge aur jab daya aayega na tb in logon ke chehre ke upper jo khushi hogi wo dekhne laayak hogi, let it be a surprise.

Abhijeet: alright sir! Aur aap bilkul sahi keh rahe h jo khushi hume achanak mile uska alag hi maza hota h.

After some normal talk about cases abhijeet moves out and starts doing his work, hiding his smile so that no one sees it or else they will guess that daya is coming. Fredie goes near abhijeet and asks in low voice, "sir, daya sir ke baare mein kuch pata chala?"

Abhijeet(trying to be calm): nahi fredie daya ke baare mein kuch bhi pata nhi chala acp sahab bs kisi purane case file ke baare mein puch rahe the. Tum fikar mat karo wo aajayega jldi.

Fredie: ji sir.

It is noon now lunch time is just minutes away. Abhijeet tends to look every now and then at the entrance, everyone around him can sense his restlessness but still there are no signs of daya.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you very much for reading. Please review it now guys. Meet you in the next chapter of SYLM till then its Ritesh here saying bye and wishing you a very happy Diwali in advance :). Take care :) once again thanks for reading!


	2. Welcome Back

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing, thank you so much! I'm very happy after seeing them. Thanks to Rajvigirl, loveabhi, kashaf titli, Dream princes, priya, raveena negi, Shrestha, ishiksa, dareya789, Jyothi Teku, Shilpa patte1, princess Samavya and all the Guests(please mention names, I'll thank personally), thanks to those also who read but did not reviewed.

Krittika: arre this a very simple n tranquil or staid type of story so there will not be anything so special about it…haan pr baadme kaafi kuch hoskta h, a lot happening! Thanks for reviewing. :)

Khushi Mehta: well I'm perfectly alright khushi, how are u? apne kuch pucha tha meri dusri story me(remember)..I'm 19. U too take care n luv u :)

Guest: hey main kbhi bhi unpe likhna chodunga nhi..so do not worry! I'll always write on them. Thanku for the review. :)

Aditi: no its not a love triangle but muskaan will have an influence on the story. Thank you :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 2<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

SCENE 2:

A man is on his bike heading towards his destination. Today, he is feeling very happy since he is going to meet his beloved family after such a long time. Soon he reaches the spot, parks his bike in the parking lot and walk towards the main gate. The watchman marching there smiles as soon as he sees his face and wishes him.

Watchman: good morning sir, bohut dino ke baad aaye sab log kitne pareshan rehte the.

The man: Gm, jaanta hun ashok pr ab koi baat nhi ab main aagaya hu na toh ab dekhna sabke chehre pr kaise hasi lata hu, and smiles lightly.

No sooner than he enters inside someone flings into his arms tightly and starts cuddling him. He plays with his hands, face and everything.

The man(smiling): oh Kaisa hai mera bachha, gussa hai mujhse, haan? Jaanta hun bohut dino se nhi aaya pr ab toh aa hi gaya na…promise aaj ke baad tujhse dur nahi jaunga. Chal ab aaja(takes him in an embrace).

After sometime they free themselves and it puts his legs on his shoulders with his tongue hanging out. His so cute puppy eyes staring with sounds of: Bhav Bhav…

Yes it is his pet or rather the investigative dog of cid which has a very special attachement with daya as he is the only one who has trained him and brought him here. After a while, he speaks, "Tiger ab main jau baaki log bhi mera intezar kr rahe honge unse bhi toh milna haina?"

Rocky just woofs ever so softly and his toffey eyes giving assurance that he can go now.

* * *

><p>SCENE 3:<p>

Everybody is sensing the restlessness that abhijeet is having but no one has the courage to go and talk with him. He is murmuring to himself, "kab aayega ye acp sir ne subah bola tha aaj aayega toh kya sham ko aane waala h abhi lunch time bhi hone waala h fir wo case ke silsile mein bahar bhi jana h agar ye abhi nhi aaya toh isko main chodunga nhi."

Fredie goes near sachin and asks him silently, "sir ye abhijeet sir ko kya hua h kbse idhar udhar ghum rahe hai?"

Sachin: pata nhi fredie kya hua h pr mujhe toh nhi lgta ki sir kisi case ke baare mein pareshan h jarur koi aur hi baat h.

Fredie: pr kya sir?

It is getting late so abhijeet thought to talk with acp and thus goes in his cabin. Meanwhile, sachin and fredie continue their discussion with vivek joining them. The three girls are doing their work very sincerely.

Shreya: purvi, muskaan chalo na abhi bht bhukh lg rhi h, lets have our lunch.

Purvi: haan shreya ab mere bhi pet mein chuhe kud rahe h, chal chalke khana khaate h. Muskaan chalo na?

Muskaan: nahi purvi tum dono jao mujhe kuch kaam h main thori der baad aati hu.

Purvi(insisting): chalna yaar baad mein krlena aur kitna kaam karogi, ab chalo bhi.

She holds her hand in order to stop her from further work. Muskaan still doesn't agrees and says, "please yaar tum log jao na mera man bhi nhi h….please u go!"

Shreya: chalo na muskaan waise bhi purvi tumhare bina kaha kuch khati h.

Muskaan gets up from her chair and as she is going to yell at them, she sees someone standing at the corridor of the bureau. He is the same six feet tall sturdy man standing there folding his hands and taking support of the wall opposite to him with his cool shades on looking awesome. He is enjoying her cute fight and smiling so sweetly.

She can't believe it, she is left completely surprised. She blinks 3-4 times, pinches her skin but to no avail. He twitches his fingers a little bit so finally muskaan realizes that she is not dreaming and Daya is really there.

Without wasting more time she almost runs from there pushing purvi aside straight into daya's arms and hugs him. Everyone turn back and see the current scenario. They are totally surprised, happy and shocked, mixed emotions. But everyone is very happy which is evident from their smiling faces amidst this shreya is left puzzled. She doesn't know what is happening neither she knows who that man is nor she knows why muskaan hugged him.

Daya also hugs muskaan and pats her back. Hearing noises from outside both acp and abhijeet come out from the cabin and see daya. Both smile instantly, abhijeet speaks, "arre bhai, muskaan tumhara daya se gale milna khatam hogaya ho toh hume bhi chance do hume bhi humare bhai se gale milna h".

But muskaan doesn't leave him and tightens her grip.

Daya: nhi abhijeet tumhari baari nhi aane waali lgta h jb tk mera shirt pura gila nhi hojaata.

Yes she is crying but no one is aware of that except daya since she has buried her face in daya's chest so no one was able to see it. After sometime she separates and daya wipes her tears off. He speaks delicately, "hey musi bs hogaya ab rona band karo. Abhi main aagaya huna toh abhi kisi baat ki fikar nhi..ab tumhare saath hi hun main aur humesha rahunga. Don't worry". She nods her head.

Daya(playfull): aur ye kya apne aap ko brave bataane waali aaj ye bachho ki tarah ro rahi h…very bad!

Muskaan(smilingly): daya tum nhi sudhroge na(hits him in his chest).

Daya: chalo meri achi kismet ki finally has diya madam ne.

Muskaan laughs again. Seeing her laugh, everybody get that she is now to her original self.

Daya goes towards abhijeet and hugs him tightly. Abhijeet too hugs him. Both can virtually feel souls of each other in that hug. This one hug was enough to bring all the solace to them.

Daya(in hug): missed you so much Boss!

Abhijeet: maine bhi tujhe bohut miss kiya yaar.

A drop of tear slips down from his eyes, he quickly rubs it and says, "chal ab tu aagaya haina ab bohut masti karenge aur jitna bhi miss kiya us sbko neutralize kr denge.

Hearing this, everyone lets out a loud laugh. Daya goes near acp, takes his blessings and hugs him too.

Daya(separating): kaise h sir aap? Sab thik toh haina?

Acp: bilkul thik hu aur tumhare saamne khada hu ekdum fit(smiles).

Daya: sir aap ko bohut miss kiya.

Acp: humne bhi tumhe bohut miss kiya daya.

Fredie comes from behind and says, "arre puchiye mat sir, acp sahab ne apko kitna miss kiya hai. ye muskaan sir ke chehre pr pichle teen mahino se khoyi hui thi ab aap aagaye toh ye muskaan bhi laut aayi".

Daya(hugging fredie): aur fredie kaise ho? Bhabhi ji kaisi h? jyaada kaam toh nhi krwati na?(smiles lightly)

Fredie: bhabhi ji bilkul thik h sir isiliye toh mujhe saare kaam krna pdta h(pouts like a kid).

Daya: hahaha….thik h bhabhi ji ko bolunga ki fredie se thora kam kaam karvaiye.

Vivek: rehne dijiye sir waise bhi fredie sir ko aur kya kaam hota h….

Daya: vivek aur kitna tang karoge bichaare fredie ko ab chod bhi do(winks).

Sachin: acha hua ap aagaye sir vrna in dono ko sambhalte sambhlte toh main jawaani mein hi Budha hojaata.

Everybody laugh out loud again. But someone is not happy or pretending to be not happy, she says, "waah daya sir sbse mil liye aur mujse abhi tk nhi mila..ap mujhe bhul gaye"?(makes an angry face)

Daya(in hug): oh doll main tumko kaise bhul skta hu. Main kya paagal hu jo tumhe bhul jau chalo ab smile karo.

Purvi smiles and says, "main toh mazak kr rahi thi sir main kbhi apse naraz bhi hosakti hu kya?

Daya: toh main kounsa serious tha(grins broadly). Acha sir main aaj se hi join karunga..

Before daya can speak anything further acp cut him with, "nhi daya tum aaj se nhi kal se join karoge abhi abhi mission khatam krke aaye ho..understood?"

Daya: pr sir…..

Acp(stubborn): daya ye mera order h, samjhe? Jaante ho abhijeet isne 4 mahine ka mission lagbhag 3 mahino mein hi khatam kr liya…ab kuch aaram toh chahiye na?

Abhijeet: bilkul sir, daya tu kal se join kr le.

Now he doesn't has any other option so he just nods.

Daya: acha toh sir aaj meri taraf se aap sb ko party..aaj aapne mujhe chutti de di h toh mere aane ke khushi mein aap sb ke liye ek party. Ab mana mt krna sir please zarur aaiye.

Acp: haan kyun nhi, hum zarur aayenge.

Daya: thank you sir. 7:30..ok?

All(happily): Ok.

Daya: toh ab main chalta hun sir, jaate jaate forensic lab se bhi hote hue jaaunga salunkhe sahab ko bhi mil lunga.

Acp: thik h.

Shreya is still confused, a whole loadsa questions are there in her mind. For now she knows that his name his daya and he is her senior. He is also a very reputed officer but not more than that. She thought to ask purvi afterwards.

* * *

><p>AN: so guys next chap mein dareya milne waale hai with party at daya sirs house. Kya hoga? Abhi tk toh dono ne baat bhi nhi ki? Stay tuned to know their story. Thanks for reading! please review guys! Tkcr!

Thanku :)


	3. Eyes Talking

**Chapter 3: Eyes Talking**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SCENE 4: At Shreya's house, 7:30 PM

* * *

><p>A brawny man enters in her house from the window, actually not enters he gets in there to hide from the men who are behind his life, wanting to kill him. He gets in to the drawing room and when he is gradually moving upstairs, the light goes off.<p>

The man(climbing up): arre yaar ye bijli ko bhi abhi hi jaana tha, kya karu kuch samaj nhi aaraha..ye log kaun h..kbse mere piche pade h pata nhi ye ghar kiska h…aah! Jldi hi mujhe kisi hospital pohoch na hoga kahi aisa na hojaaye ki main iss khoon ke behne ke kaaran behosh hojaau.

When he was running away from the goons, he got shot on his right shoulder.

As he is walking up the stairs, shreya hears the sound of his shoes.

Shreya: ye kaisi awaaz h? upper se charo taraf andhera hi andhera h…mujhe dekhna hoga.

She speaks out loud, "kon h…kon h? arre koi h kya?"

After a brief moment, she tries to sort of warn him "dekho tum mujhe jaante nhi ho…jldi batao ho kon tum?"

She is descending down the stairs but not able to see the stairs properly due to the darkness so she slips and directly slips onto him, they both roll down together onto the floor. Whole time, his hand is on her waist covering her whole back so as she is rolling down, nothing happens to her and given that the power that the man possess he dint got hurt too.

Shreya: choro mujhe…ahhhh…choro…leave me!

The man: Please shannt hojao..please chup raho.

She is lying down and he is on top of her covering her mouth with his palm so as to stop her from further shouting. He quickly gets up, makes her stand up on her feet and pushes her on the wall behind her.

He speaks very silently and out of breath, "dekho please do minute shaant raho, I need your help. Mere piche kuch gundey pade hue h…please meri madat karo".

Shreya doesn't believe him and tries to push him but his grip on her body is so tight that it is almost impossible for her to do so. He takes the lighter out from his pocket which he got from one of the goons after beating him.

And as soon as he lights it up, their eyes meet…just not meet they are immediately lost in each other…feel as if the life has again embraced them in a way as if someone who was lost is found again in those deep sparkling revealing eyes gazing each other in the light beautiful blaze.

The tight grip which is on the face of shreya automatically looses down. The scene looks immaculately arresting. Soon his hand gets off from her and on to the wall beside her head with the other one holding the lighter. She recognizes him but of course something in her dint allow her to break that eye lock that time.

They dint talk, not uttered a single word just kept staring…staring and staring each other. Lot of emotions for some reason surrounded them but they are unexplainable, there is not even any need to say a word everything is being manifested by their eyes.

A whole lot of feelings run through them. Daya thinking,

Dekha tujhe pehli baar hogaya

Deewana tujhe dekhte hi yaar

…

…

…

Ek Chehra Khaas hai, Jo dil ke pass hai

Hothon pe pyas hai, Ek milne ki aas hai

Shreya's thought same time…..

Iftida tumhi ho, Intihaan tumhi ho

Jiski khwaaish hai humko, Wo panah tumhi ho

Well it is strange but it happens, many a times those who love each other cant also stare for such a long time but sometimes some eyes are just made for each other so when they meet life comes to a standstill.

As every single moment passes by, they are getting closer and closer…

Dil krta hai tera sapna sajalu,

Dil krta hai tujhe apna banalu,

Dil krta hai tujhe dil mai chupalu,

Dil krta hai tujhe tujhse churalu.

…

…

…

Hai koi Haqiqat tu ya koi fasana hai.

Almost in a hug, inches apart…both lost…both out from this world…thinking…

Tumhi Ehaashon mein, Tumhi Jazbaaton mein

Tumhi Lamhaton mein, Tumhi Din raaton mein

Tum hi ho….

..

..

..

The silky tresses tumbling about her face made her look even more beautiful he softly curled them behind her ear. So that's where may be their eyes are talking….may be love at first sight….

Aisa laga mujhe pehli dafaa

Tanha main ho gayi/gaya yaara

Hoon pareshan si/sa main

Ab ye kehne ke liye

Tu zaroori sa hai…tu zaroori…tu zaroori…

Yes to some extent they lost their senses but this helped daya in order to get rid of the goons and may be find love of his life. Somewhat head tilted still looking in the eyes, moving closer towards each other and just about to kiss. But before they could do so, due to the constant lighting the liquid in the valve got empty and the flame vanished.

In a jiffy everything got settled apart rather everything got normal, normal as far as the atmosphere is concerned but the two out there are no where even close to being normal. Somehow daya speaks, "dekhiye mere piche kuch gundey pare hue h, kya main kuch der ke liye yaha ruk skta hu…please mera yakin kijiye".

Shreya is now in confusion, she knows him but he doesn't know her so whether she should tell him or not that she knows him. Oh forget it…she just doesn't know how to behave now…how to speak to him because of what just happened before.

She somehow managed to say, "aap yahi rukiye main candle lekar aati hu".

Daya: aapko itne andhere mein kuch dikhega?

Shreya: fikar mt kariye…dikh jaayega aur vaise bhi ye mera ghar hai toh main yaha ke cheezon se familiar hu.

Daya closes his eyes in disappointment thinking how foolish he must have sounded but it is not his fault…its just conditions around him forcing him to do such things.

After waiting for about two minutes, he sees shreya coming with the lighted candle held in her hands walking carefully.

Daya(thinking): koi kaise itna sundar hoskta h ki jispar se nazre hatne ka naam hi nhi leti…so beautiful!

Before he gets lost in her again, he quickly erases his thoughts off and settles down on the stairs.

Shreya: arre ap yaha sidhiyo pe kyun baith rahe h, sofe pe baith jaayiye.

Daya: no..I'm ok here.

She puts candle on the table and sits on the chair kept beside it.

After a brief silence, daya says, "thank you apne meri baat ka yakin kiya. Look I'm senior inspector daya cid se…mere piche kuch gundey pare the lekin lgta h ab wo chale gaye jb main yaha aaya toh wo mera peecha hi kr rahe the pr lgta h ki wo ab yaha nhi h pr wo zarur aas pass hi kahi hoge…puri kahaani bataane jitna waqt nhi h…please kya main apke mobile se ek call krskta hu? Aur apko zyaada taklif nhi dunga bs kuch der aur…then ill be out from here".

She herself is a part of cid and she too knows that daya will only call acp but she just doesn't tell him that she too is a cop may be she thinks he will not believe her or for whatever reason she hides it from him.

Shreya: haan pr mera mobile upper h waha se lana parega..ap rukiye main le aati hu.

Daya: thik h.

She finds her mobile but its turned off so switches it on only to realize that the battery is empty.

Shreya: oh no…battery toh dead h ab kya karu…daya sir ko batati hu.

But before going, she takes her gun too.

Shreya(talking to daya): wo mobile ki battery empty ho chuki h toh mobile band pd gaya.

Daya: damn it!

Shreya: sir apke shoulder se khoon nikal rha h…aaiye main first aid kr deti hu.

Daya: no..its ok

Shreya for some unknown reason still insists him and he too agrees after a bit of nah…nah!

Shreya: first aid kit mere kamre me h toh ap udhar hi chaliye.

Daya: ok..chalo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Surprise….surprise….kaha gayi party? Well that will be revealed soon pr vaise bhi u can guess easily. So how was the chap? Just tried to express it in a very different way…sorry if anyone is left disappointed. How is the first meeting, guys? Please do tell me…please do review. Sorry for updating so late was rather kept extremely busy. Exams bhi h abhi toh not sure abt when will nxt one come. Thnks very much for reading, now review it too! Tkcr all!**

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who read and reviewd the last chapter, thanku very much.<p>

Thanks to Dareya's lover, loveabhi, maham, Rajvigirl, Priya, Krittika, Dareyachk, Kashaf titli, YRSTMP, raveena negi 161, Dream princess, Jyothi teku, Praise22, SunShineisBright, Shilpa Patte1 and all the guests(please mention name guys..I can thank personally.

Srija: ty dear..please tkcr and keep smiling :)

Krutika: I'm sorry dear bt cant add kevi in it haan unpe alag se likh skta hu if u say. And hey im nt Di(haha)..take a note of that.

Khushi Mehta: Exams haan wo mere bhi aa rhe h..aa hi gaye ab. Chalo ATB to u, may ur luck come best this time. im doing BE in IT. Ly tkcr :)

Guest: very sorry yaar fr nt updating it earlier..main khud bht try kr rha tha to update bt juzz wasn't able to do so. Hope nxt time jldi krdu :)

Sarru: ohh ty ty soooo much fr such wonderful compliments..I'm overwhelmed wd ur review, thnks a ton! Nahh…its nt a love triangle but yaa muskaan will have something wd it ;). Tkcr!

Thnku :)


	4. Healing the Wounds

**Chapter 4: Healing the Wounds**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Continuing on from where it left,

So daya follows shreya to her room.

Shreya: ap yaha bed pr baith jaaiye sir main kit le aati hu.

Daya: ok.

Shreya walks towards her cupboard, takes out the first aid kit as well as a torch so as to see the cuts and the gashes clearly which are not visible in the dark.

As bullet has hit him in his right part of shoulder near his chest so the shirt needs to be taken off in order to heal the wound. Shreya is hesitating to talk to him like that, she is in first place hesitating to even first aid him. With great difficulty she says, "sir wo….wo(pointing towards his shirt) apki shirt...". Before she says anything further daya understands and acts accordingly.

Daya: haan wo main nikalta hu.

And he removes half part of the shirt with the other half still on. As soon as he does this, shreya is dumbfound and screams out, " sir apko toh goli lagi h! Apko isi waqt hospital chalna chahiye…khoon bhi kaafi beh chuka h, jldi chaliye!"

Daya(immediately): Stop! Look, koi chinta ki baat nhi h…sb thik h bs main goli nikal du fir koi problem nhi hogi.

Shreya(tries to protest): pr apko goli lgi h aur kitna bleeding hua h agar aap turant hospital nhi gaye toh shayad behosh ho skte h.

Daya(calming her): Don't worry, tension waali koi baat nhi h. Maine kaha na ek baar ye goli nikal lu phir sb thik hojaayega….arey humne aisi choti-moti bht goliya khai h apne life mein.

Shreya(thinking): waise sahi keh rahe h, ek cid officer h aur itne brave h toh shayad utni serious baat na ho.

Daya: hmm…apke pass forcep hoga?

Shreya coming out of her thoughts, "haan…kya…kya kaha apne"?

Daya: Forcep?(twisting his fingers)

Shreya: haan deti hu.

He takes the forcep from her. At first he applies some dettol on it. As soon as he applies, it starts paining ferociously so he grabs the bed sheet tightly with closed eyes. Shreya seeing him in pain unknowingly puts her soft palm on his and smoothly caresses it. He feels an unknown relief in that caress and feels as if his pain is no more.

He looks into her, she looks into him and just so many emotions surround them. Daya softly says, "ap please torch ko jara iss direction mein pakrna". (Pointing towards the bruise)

As daya begins to take the bullet out with the help of forcep, shreya isn't able to watch such pain and the torch falls down from her hand.

Daya: dehikye ap bilkul dariye mt…ok do one thing, usko iss taraf pakar ke rakho aur ap dusri direction mein ghum jaao.

Shreya turns her face to the other side while holding it in the same way as before. With great difficulty he removes the bullet and collapses on the bed in pain letting out a big sigh. Hearing the sigh, shreya sees towards him and sees him lied there. She quickly holds the torch in his face and daya speaks, "dekho, nikal di". (And smiles a little)

She too smiles ever so sweetly and lies beside him with a considerable distance.

Daya: thanks a lot! Apne meri aaj itni madat ki h, thanks toh bht chhota shabd h apne toh meri jaan bachai h vrna pata nhi kya hota mera aaj. Agar life mein kbhi main apke kaam aaya toh me isse meri khushnaseebi samjhunga.

Shreya: Arre nhi aisa kuch nhi h, maine kuch nhi kiya..maine toh wohi kiya jo uss circumstances hr koi insaan krta.

Daya: fir bhi, apka bht bht shukriya! Waise apka naam kya h?

Shreya: hmm… Shreya.

Daya: acha! Toh shreya ji ap iss tarah akeli itne bade ghar mein shahar se dur...apko iss tarah nhi rehne chahiye…it can be dangerous.

Shreya: arre nhi mere saath meri ek dost h..hum dono rehte h wo abhi Mumbai se bahar h isliye main yaha pe akeli hu.

Daya: oh!

After a few moments of silence, both tried to break it and in an attempt to do so both turned around at same time to face each other eye in eye with an inch of a difference separating them.

There is a window in her room just near the bed and it is kept open. In the darkness, the bright scintillating moonlight was making shreya look so much charming, an engaging beauty indeed. And her eyes look so magnetic that daya got attracted to them like a pin would get attracted towards a magnet.

Shreya was no good, in fact she was more engrossed in daya than he was in her. Suddenly, daya put his palm on her soft cheek and caressed it very gently, she just smiled. She caressed his hairs with her fingers. They are inching closer and closer with every single moment and finally they are so close that they are ready to kiss each other after having missed the first opportunity.

As they are going to kiss, the lights are suddenly on. So there again, it could not happen. First the light went off and now it has come again to complete its task.(hahaha)

In a split second, both get up from the bed and look here and there seeming horrified by what just happened.

* * *

><p>AN: so what will happen next? Sorry for such a late update and that too this short but cant help it! Main toh exams mein update kr raha hu, haha. Please review karo, those who read please review kijiye…itna hi bataiye ki pasand aaya ya nhi..kaafi hoga. But please do review guys! Thanks a lot for reading, thanks to those who read and reviewd the last chapter.

* * *

><p>A big thanks to,<p>

Ishii: Ty for ur review:) tc!

Loveabhi: Thank you:) tc!

Kashaf titli: Ty for the review. Will try to add abhirika scene surely! Tkcr:)

Dream Princes: Ty so much yaar, don't worry hum unko kbhi bhulne nhi denge. Take care and keep smiling:).

Priyadarshani Deewan: thanks a lottt! Tc:)

Rajvigirl: Thanku fr d review.

Krittika: Ty fr review! Tkcr:)

Khushi Mehta: thanku so much! How were yo exams? Tkcr n keep smiling:).

Dareyachk: arre don't say sorry yaar, review toh kiya na. ty so much and tkcr:).

Raveena Negi161: ty so much fr ur review! Tc:)

Shreya: thanks a lotttttt! Ill try my bst to make it most romantic. Tkcr:)

Sarru: Thanku so so much sarra, thanks for such amazing compliments. I was so happy after reading ya review. Thanks a lot! Take care:)

Salva Rabbani: Ty fr d review. Read earlier chap u may come to knw.

Jyothi Teku: Thank you sooooo much. Tkcr:)

Krutika: Yaa ritzy chalega infact doudega..hehe. thanks fr reviewing, ill write one on kevi aftr my exams r over. I too like them. Tkcr:)

Anoushka roy: Thnks a lot fr such a sweet review.

Shilpa Patte1: Thankuuuuuuu!Tkcr:)

YRSTMP: Yeah..me too miss them so much. You also update ur story…missed it a lot! Ty…tc:)

And a heartly thanks to all the guests as well. Tkcr:)


	5. Getting To Know Each Other(1)

**Chapter 5: Getting To Know Each other(1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuing on:**

Both were in a lot of confusion now, they were completely blank. They dint knew what is going on neither they knew what to talk, they were totally in a shock or rather more surprised by their acts. That silence stood for a very long time, no one uttered anything even they dint moved an inch from their places. After a long time, daya somehow managed to say, "wo….wo I'm sorry…it was just a mistake".

Shreya was out of words still come up with, "wo I'm too sorry…glti mujhse bhi hui h".

Daya trying to avoid the situation, "ab lights aagayi h toh please can I use your phone now?"

Shreya: haan zarur, ye lijiye. She hands him her mobile phone.

Daya immediately calls abhijeet which abhijeet picks up in no time.

Daya: hello abhijeet, main daya…Before he could say anything further abhijeet cuts him.

Abhijeet(panicked): daya, kaha ho tum? Kbse call kiye jaa raha hu, tumhara mobile bhi nhi lg rha… Kbse hum tumhare ghar ke saamne tumhara intezaar kr rhe h… akhir ho kaha tum?

Daya: abhijeet, main thik hu…fikar krne ki koi baat nhi h.

Abhijeet: pr tum ho kaha? Aur tumhare ghar pe lock..tum ghar aaye hi nhi kya?

Daya: abhijeet, darasal baat ye h ki jb main bureau se nikalkar apne ghar jaa raha tha toh raaste mein koi behosh pada dikha.. jb main gaadi se nikalkar uski help krne gaya toh kisine mujh pr piche se attack kiya aur fir main behosh hogaya. Jb mujhe hosh aaya tb tk mujhe kisi ne ek warehouse mein bandh krke rakha tha…main kisi tarah se waha se bhag nikla lekin wo gundey mere piche pd gaye aur main badi mushkil se unse picha chudakar yaha ek ghar mein aake chup gaya. Un logon ne mujhse mera phone chin liya tha isiliye shayad mera mobile off aa rha tha.

Abhijeet: pr woh kon h? tumne kisi ko dekha? Kisi ko pehchaana?

Daya: nhi kisi ko nhi dekha aur jin ek do logon ko dekha wo bhi ab kisi kaam ke nhi, they are dead.

Abhijeet: acha tum kaha ho abhi…hum abhi pohochte h.

After making a confirmation about the address from shreya, daya tells him and adds more, "pr abhijeet sambhalke aana…muje aisa lgta h ki wo log yahi aas pass kahi h kyunki wo log jaante hoge ki main itni jldi toh gayab nhi hoskta toh wo mujhe idher hi kahi dhund rahe hoge..tum log sambhalke aao".

Abhijeet: don't worry, hum dekh lenge…tum tb tk apna khayal rkho.

The team immediately moves to the location given by daya to them.

Meanwhile, both are still uncomfortable in talking to each other. They just don't know what to do, if they talk then what to talk and if they remain silent, why silent? They were not able to tolerate the silence. Daya in order to break the silence spoke, "thank you so much apne meri bht madad ki h aaj".

Shreya: its alright.

Daya: hmm..Beautiful house…mm..beautiful room….beautiful **YOU**!

As soon as he says that he bites his tongue and closes his eyes he knows he made a mistake by saying that, but unintentionally he only spoke the truth.

Shreya looks upwards into him and after a bit of pause, says blusingly "thank you". (a faint smile)

After that there was not a lot of a talk, almost negligible.

* * *

><p>SCENE 5: At that place,<p>

The cid team had arrived and was looking out for daya.

Acp: abhijeet yehi wo jagah haina jo daya ne batayi thi?

Abhijeet: haan sir jagah toh yahi h..muskaan uss mobile ki location trace hogayi haina..dekhker batao kaha h?

Muskaan: sir jagah toh yahi bata raha h…idhar right direction me, shayad najdik hi h.

Acp: iss taraf? (points in a direction)

Muskaan: yes sir.

Abhijeet: ek min, ruko!

Freddie: kya hua sir?

Abhijeet: Daya ne bataya tha na ki wo log yahi kahi hoge..dekho wo rahe.

Sachin: toh ab sir?

ACP: sb milakar kitne aadmi h abhijeet?

Abhijeet: sir toh bhi 10-12 h.

ACP: ok, ek kaam karo…main, sachin, fredie aur muskaan iss tarf se jaate h…tum purvi aur vivek ke saath uss taraf se jao aur jaise hi main ishaara karu, finish them off.

Abhijeet: alright sir.

So, they separate into two teams and move ahead to take their positions. As acp signals them, a brief encounter takes place wherein most of the goons are dead and rest are injured. They arrest them and sachin along with purvi take them for further interrogation.

* * *

><p>SCENE 4: Continuing on,<p>

Daya(happily): don't worry, abhi kuch hi der me meri team yaha aajayegi fir apko koi problem nhi hogi, jaisi hi wo aajaye…I'll be off from here.

Shreya(smiles a bit): arre kaisi problem? Maine kaha na its completely fine. Aur please ye ap baar baar mat kahiye mujhe acha nhi lgta.

Daya(smiles): okk..nhi kahunga..pr fir bhi thank you.

Shreya smiles back in reply but suddenly her smile vanishes in an instant, she becomes totally silent.

Daya seeing her like that, asks "kya hua? Achanak se ap chup hogayi?"

Shreya(realizing the situation): nhi nhi kuch nhi bs aise hi.

Shreya thinking, "arre baap re, ye toh musibat hogayi agar acp sir aur baaki sb yaha aagaye toh main unse kya kahungi? Unhone mujhe pucha ki maine daya sir ko mere baare me kyun nhi bataya toh main unse kya kahungi? Oh god, main kya karu…this is a big problem aur daya sir mere baare me kya sochenge?...oh no".

Just as she is in her thoughts, her phone rings.

Daya: apko call aaya h…your phone is buzzing.

Shreya doesn't respond to him, she is still in her dilemma. He says a bit loudly, "suniye, shayad mere liye call aaya h?"

Shreya coming off from the thoughts, says "yes yes, please".

….Oo….Oo…..

….Oo…Oo…..

...Oo…Oo….

Daya: ok…toh chaliye ab main chalta hun..thank you so much for the help.

Shreya(confusedly): pr apne toh kaha ki apki team aane waali h toh fir ap kaise jaa rhe h?

Daya: haan aa chuki h pr gps tracker me kuch problem hogayi h jiske wajah se unhe apka ghar dhund ne me pareshaani ho rhi h abhi abhijeet ka hi phone aaya tha usne bataya. Isiliye main hi jaa rha hu aur vaise unhone unn gundo se nipat liya h so nothing to worry about now.

Shreya: oh acha acha. Thank god, bach gayi(internally).

Daya: ok, toh ab main chalta hu, thanks once again.

Shreya(smilingly): hmm…you are welcome.

They greet each other bye.

Shreya(thinking): iss baar toh main bach gayi…pr kl kya hoga? Kl jb main bureau jaungi tb daya sir bhi waha hoge…agar unhone baaki sb ko bata diya toh? Shit yaar..mujhe bhi pata nhi kya hua tha agar bata deti toh kuch hota kya? I hope ki daya sir issko lightly le…oh god, save me! Ab kl ka kl sochenge for now I'll sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, hows it? Yeah I know it wasn't that good enough but I promise the next chapters will involve lot of fun, masti, romance,suspense…some drastic and dramatic twists of which you would not hope for. So, what will shreya do now? How is she gonna face daya, most importantly how will daya react to it? Stay tuned to know.**

**And please guys, reviews karo yaar kyunki views ke muqable reviews bht kam hote h..at least jitne lst chap me hue utne toh hone chahiye na? I know zyaada log pura nhi pdte honge…pr jo pdte h plzzz review…please. For a writer, reviews means a lot, even one word means a lot so please review aur sbse amazing baat toh ye h ki har chap me ek naya review hota h by a new reader but jo pehle krte h unka nhi hota so if they are still reading, I urge them to review. And thanks to those who read or reviewed the last part.**

* * *

><p>Thanks to all the guests, thanks a lot guys…apne name likho yaar…Take care.<p>

JannatFairy: Thank you…Take care :)

Rajvigirl: Thanku…Take care :)

Kashaf titli: Thank you so much….haan mujhpe due tha toh update krna hi pada..Tc!

Hijab Malik: Thanks a lottttttttttttttttttttttt! I too like them very much…Tkcr :)

Priyadarshani Deewan: Thank you…Take care :)

Kattiy: Thank you…Tkcr :)

Nikki: ohh..thts so sweet of a compliments. Thankkkkkss! Tkcr :)

Dareya chk: Thank you soooo much, n yaa wo scene kaafi cute the…Tkcr :)

Janujanvi: Thanku, tc!

Raveena negi 161: Thank you so much, take care :)

Ishii: ty!

Jyothi Teku: thank you, romance do chaps ke baad aajayega…till then wait krna parega. :)

Dream princes: Ty…u too tkcr n ha main kl apki stories pdlunga.

Bindiya abhi 96: Thanks ssssssssooooooooo much, Take care :)

Disani: ohh thanks a lot, tkcr :)

YRSTMP: Me too, a die hard dareya fan. Sorry I was bsy couldn't read your story, ill read it tomorrow morning. And thank you so so much. Tkcr :)

LoveCID: Ty…tc!

Katly: well, Thanks a tonnnnnnnnnn! Really, your review seriously meant a lot to me, if there would have been a system wherein you could have favourited the reviews, yours would be on top. You too Take care :D.

Khushi Mehta: Thanku khushi, I pray ki ap jldi se thik hojao...please khayal rkho apna :)

ShilpaPatte1: Ty…tkcr :)

Sarru: Bonsoir! merci d'une tone! Nouveau si il y aurait eu liste d'examen pre'fe're'e, votre serait juste la. Merci beaucoup! Take care.

Skm: thanku :)

**Happy new Year Guyss, Cheers! Hope this 2015 will be even more successful and cheerful for you all, Enjoy!  
>Thanks,<br>Ritesh7 :)**


	6. Getting To Know Each Other (2)

**Chapter 6: Getting To Know Each Other (2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scene 6: Passageway to CID Bureau, 10 AM**

Shreya was rushing furiously towards the entrance of bureau. "Aaj firse late hogayi main! Oh no..ye traffic..iski wajah se har baar late hojaati hu main. Shit yaar! Acp sir aaj fir daatenge mujhe aur daya sir bhi toh honge vaha pe…unhe kaise face karungi main..unhe hi kya? Baaki sb logon ka bhi toh saamna krna parega mujhe..aaj toh mar gayi tu shreya" she thought.

She reached the doorway of bureau and cautiously snooped in a little to find what was the situation like and to her surprise there was not a lot happening in fact it was completely silent and peaceful there with only purvi working on her desk. She let out a sigh of relief.

She entered inside and asked, "Kya baat h purvi, aaj bureau mein koi bhi nhi? Abhi 10:15 bajne ko aaye h…waise toh sb 9:00 baje tak aa jaate hai, aaj kya hogaya?"

"kuch nahi hua hai par agar aap jaldi aaye toh apko kuch pata chale na ap toh queen ho..aaram se aati ho" replied purvi with a slight mockery.

"Arey yaar mazak chor na..batana sab kaha hai?" asked shreya meaningfully.

"Acha toh sun, acp sir subah se meeting mein hai aur abhi tak toh wo bureau bhi nhi aaye..bohut Lucky hai tu. Daya sir, muskaan aur sachin sir investigation ke liye gaye hai..phone aaya tha kisi ka versova mein khoon hogaya hai toh bas wohi gaye hai. Abhijeet sir, Freddie sir aur vivek lab gaye hai..Dr. salunkhe ne bulaya hai kuch kaam se…..ab thik hai yaa aur bhi kuch puchna hai" said purvi giggling.

"Ohh..nahi kaafi hai itna hi" replies shreya with smiles.

"Chal bohut hasliya ab…thora kaam bhi kar lete hai acp sir kisi bhi waqt aate hi honge" said purvi.

"Hmm..thik hai. Vaise daya sir kab tak aayengey?" asked shreya directly.

"Ab ye kehna toh difficult hai, sab investigation par dependent hai...pura din bhi lag sakta hai ya fir abhi kbhi bhi aaskte hai, tu kyun puch rahi hai?...(suddenly she remembers) Arey haan, tu toh daya sir se abhi tak mili hi nahi hai aur wo bhi nahi..acha ek baar aajaye fir tumhara intro kara dungi sir se" said purvi.

Little did she know that shreya had already met daya. "Mera intro? God jii ab ap hi mera intro kara dena!" she thought huffing her hair feeling little downcast.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 7: Bureau, Evening, 6:30 PM<strong>

Abhijeet on his mobile phone talking, "Arey kaha ho daya tum log yaar…subah se ek call toh karna tha…abhi tak nahi aaye, kab aa rahe ho tum log?".

"Bas abhi aadhe ghante mein aa jaayenge hum. Wo case ke silsiley mein lonavla chale gaye the..toh saara waqt udher hi nikal gaya waise case almost solve ho gaya hai kal khooni hamare giraft mein hoga" replied daya with calmness.

"Okay, toh fir tum log aajao. Case ke details, evidences and all, arrange them accordingly, put them in order and file in all the other required things" said abhijeet.

"Don't worry yaar, hum sab dekh lenge..tum log abhi ghar jao" replied daya smilingly seeing the concern of abhijeet.

"Chal fir, bye…khayal rkhna" said abhijeet and hung up the call.

"Jaise hi tumhara kaam pura hojaaye, tum ghar chali jaana shreya" abhijeet said.

Shreya happily, "Yes sir".

After 20 minutes or so, she was stuffing all her things in her bag and was ready to go home.

"Jald se jald yaha se nikalti hun isse pehle ki wo aajaye" she said to herself.

She was running hastily through the passageway when she remembered something and she returned back.

On her way back, she thought "Mobile bhi abhi hi bhulna tha mujhe...jaldi se mil jaaye bas ab!"

She takes her mobile, turns around quickly and without looking up tries to speed through the entrance but **BANG! **She gets smashed into daya who was coming from there. They both get off balanced and fall down onto the floor with a thump.

Since shreya was sprinting in the direction of daya and he was walking tenderly, all the force from shreya got absorbed in daya and they both fell holding each other on daya's back. Shreya was all over daya, she smashed so hard into him that she was virtually affixed into him. Her silken hair covered all her face and so daya's face, her right hand was on his chest and left on his cheek. His hands were on her waist in order to protect her. For a brief moment, both were lost in each other, feeling the breath of each other. Shreya was first one to come out off that oblivion.

"I am sorry, maine apko aatey dekha nahi" said she still recouping herself properly.

Daya cried out, "Tum"(stretched it)?

"Ap isse jaante hai sir?" asked muskaan confusedly who was standing alongside him.

"Nahi nahi, ye mujhe nahi jaante…ye mujhe kaise jaan sakte hai? main toh inse pehli baar mil rahi hun na?" she tried to cover up and looked daya in his eyes pleading him not to tell them anything, which he understood well.

"Haan, ye sahi keh rahi hai ki main isse nahi jaanta par wo iske hisaab se! Mere khayal se main isse jaanta hun" answered daya to muskaan.

He said with a little smirk, looking into shreya's eyes a bit angrily. She thought he's gonna tell them everything that happened last night, she looked scared.

"Main kuch samjhi nahi sir iske hisaab se ye sahi keh rahi hai aur aap keh rahe hai ki ap isse jaante hai?" asked confused muskaan.

"Aaj subah abhijeet ne mujhe bataya tha ki kisi nayi cop ne hame join kiya hai tabhi maine iiinki(stressing) file padhi thi aur usme hi iinki photo dekhi thi!" told daya.

Hearing that, shreya felt a sigh of relief and was relaxed.

"ohh..ye baat hai" exclaimed muskaan.

After that, shreya moved to her house. The rest of the team got involved in their work and soon they also went to their respective homes.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 8: Shreya's house, 10 PM<strong>

Shreya was lying on her bed trying to sleep but she was not able to sleep at all. Sleep was a million miles away from her. She was thinking about daya, how they met today, how she fall on him, her hair falling on his face, how she was lost in him…remembering all this she cutely blushed covering her face with a pillow. "Ache hai daya sir, kisiko bhi nahi bataya unhone aur main na jaane kya kya sochti rahi..He is really very understanding…kitne ache se samajhtey hai wo…Par lagta hai ki shayad thora naraaz hai varna mujhe uss tarah se nahi dekhte, aisa lag raha tha ki thore gusse mein hai..koi baat nahi kal unse baat karlungi aur thanks bhi bol dungi" thinks she.

She smiles before sleeping and slowly falls asleep remembering all those moments.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 9: Next Day, Bureau<strong>

Today, shreya had come early. She was the first one to come there and eagerly waiting for daya to come. Soon, everyone arrived but daya had not come yet. It was getting close to 11:00 now and she was getting restless. Neither she could ask someone nor she had number of him. An idea struck her and she went near muskaan.

Shreya hesitantly asked "Hmm, muskaan wo daya sir nahi aaye abhi tak?".

"Arey wo aaj sidha lunch time ke baad aane waale hai" replied muskaan.

She further added, "par tum kyun puch rahi ho?"

"Kal unse takra gayi thi na isliye sorry bolna tha" said shreya.

"Par kal toh tumne sorry kaha tha jitna mujhe yaad hai" said muskan thinking about yesterday.

"Haan kaha toh tha par thik se nahi, isliye soch rahi hun ki firse kahu" said shreya trying to handle the situation.

Muskaan replied, "phir toh wait karna parega tumko".

She thought to ask muskaan for daya's number but went against it and instead kept waiting for daya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how's it? Please tell all your important views about the chapter, will be waiting for them..do review.**

**Heyy guys, I will be writing an Abhrika OS, so those who like them please read it. It will be published on this coming 6****th ****in Noon. Next update of SYLM will be on 7****th****, till then stay tuned with the story.**

**Next chapter- Daya is angry with shreya, shreya tries to convince him but he doesn't agrees easily(actually, fake anger).The rat and mouse game starts..both start teasing each other, in between some romance.**

* * *

><p>Dream Princes: Ty..Tkcr :)<p>

Pari: Yeah I'll try to write a full romance story on Dareya..Thanks!

YRSTMP: Well not so! She dint face him ;). But yes, she will face him in next part for sure…till then please wait. Thank you, tc.

Skm: Thank you..yes it will have more fun and romantic moments. :)

Puja: Hmm..New reviewer! Hope you review more..Ty!

Kashaf Titli: sorry but it wasn't planned that way. There will be fun convo between Dareya but not in bureau. Thank you so much! Take care :)

Katly: Thanks a Lotttttttttttttttttttttttt! Yeah most definitely, I would have favorited it and last one too. Take care :)

Priya: Ty!

Raveena Negi161: Thank you so much, Take care :).

Guest: hey, actually its been already promoted here by a writer. And most of us have liked it too. We too want them back and this message is been circulated by all dareya fans here. Thank you.

Kajal: Another new reviewer, I think. Thank you very much!

Shanaya: Yes, I will definitely try on it. Ill try to publish it soon but for that please wait and keep reviewing this one, thanku :)

Topaz007: Thank you.

Jyothi teku: Thanku…tkcr :)

Hijab Malik: Thank you so much, Tc.

Rajvigirl: Ty…Tc!

Sameera k: Thank you…I will try to write longer. Thank you so much.

Any g: Thank you.

Disani: Thanku…Tc!

Sree: Thank you so so much. I was so happy after reading your review…really, thanks a lot.

Bindiyaabhi 96: Thanku so much..Tkcr :)

Dareya chk: nevertheless, review kiya na…thts more important. Thank you..tc!

Blair66: Thank you, Tkcr :)

Jasdeep: I will be updating MED by 10 of this month, thanks a lotttttt! Tc!.

Thanks to all the guests too.

**Thanks,  
>Ritesh7 :)<strong>


End file.
